My love you, You love my
by kurogootein
Summary: Empezare con esta history ke aun se esta cociendo.
1. chapter 0

**Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko-sama la history si es mia :3**

_

Sipnosis:

kagome higurashi , una estudiante de primer año en la universidad sin actitudes sobresalientes era una persona bastante normal, de familia promedio. Ella era de 1,60 mas o menos, tenia 18 años, delgada, su cabello azabache contrastaba con sus ojos chocolate.

Tenia una vida bastante comun con sus amigos.Hasta ke un dia si como suele pasar aparece alguien nuevo en tu vida. Ella aun no lo sabia y de aver sabido todo lo ke vendria estoy seguro de ke ella jamas le uviese correspondido el saludo.

"Ojala nunca te ubiese conocido"


	2. capitulo 1

cap 1: Principio

Una joven dormia placidamente entre sus sabanas, cuando derrepente suena el despertador { ringgg ringggg ringgggg }

De un golpe apaga el despertador sin mucho animo se ba poniendo de pie, hasta ke vio la hora, en ese momento como alma que lleba el diablo fue al baño a asearse. Al terminar salio con una tualla a buscar que ropa se pondria. No duro mucho buscando ya que pillo lo primero quee vio. Una blusa de color negra con unos jeans ajustados y sus comvers. Se vistio por hay medio se maquillo no le gustaba pintarse como payaso. Fue a la cocina a buscar alimento esperaba un buen desayuno en la mesa pero recordo ke su madre , hermano y abuelo. Estaban visitando a unos familiares a las afueras de la ciudad. Se maldijo internamente por no acordarse tendria que aber puesto el despertador mas temprano ya que no estaria su madre. kagome higurashi vive en un antiguo templo con su madre ,hermano y abuelo.Eran una familia sencilla.

Dejo todo bien cerrado, y emprendio marcha a la parada del bus para su desgracia no lo alcanzo ( y eso que corrio todo lo quee pudo) ahora si llegaria tarde , se volvio a maldecir.

Derrepente sitio un escalofrio, sintio ke alguien la obserbaba. miro de lado a lado, pero no habia nadie.

Despues de media hora llego el siguiente bus y hay si emprendio su camino a la uni.Al llegar a la uni corria como loca y al entrar en clase estaba preparada para la reprimenda entro esperando el grito, que nunca llego sus compañeros se empezaron a reir al verla como cachorrito, Ella con la cara ke se le caia de la verguenza emprendio camino a su lugar pasando el primer grupo de gradas hay empezo a subir las escaleras y sentarse en la 3 fila del segundo grupo de gradas. Hay la esperaba una muy sonrriente chica con unos hermosos ojos negros su cabello negro en una coleta alta y una tez bronceada vestia una blusa blanca con uns jeans bancos y unas sandalias blancas .( si no le gustaran los chicos se enamoraria de su amiga, perdon mejor amiga Sango.

Hace un momento parecias un cachorrito esperando una buena reprimenda jajajaja - se reia.

si jajaja - le dije sarcarticamente - aunquee fuh que alivio que el profe no aya llegado aun es un alivio.

mm si aunque es bastante inesperado en las pocas semanas que tenemos aqui nunca a llegado tarde verdad? es inesperado y si le paso algo? - dijo ella con cara de poker

algo como que ? - le pregunte

es que no ves las noticias niña? - la mire un poco confundida nada que alla llamado mi atencion pense.

pues la verdad es ke no perdona por ser inculta -dije con una fingida dolencia.

jajajaaj - nos reimos - jajajajaja-

bueno y de qu... - fui interrumpida , en ese momento entro al salon un hombre con cara de pocos amigos y dijo que nuestro profe esta indispuesto asi que el daria su clase en ese dia. Asi paso su hora la siguiente hora seria libre.

Asi que pense en preguntarle sobre lo de la noticia.

Que te parece si bamos a la cafeteria? -le dije cosa que ella respondio asintiendo.

Asi que emprendimos viaje hacia la cafeteria y ese sentimiento volvio a invadirme, ese escalofrio que avia sentido en la mañana. volvi a obserbar a mi alrededor y nada.

Que pasa kagome? -me preguno mientras me miraba con cara de (que haces loca)

nada nada cosas mias jajaj - disimule llegamos a la cafeteria y si abia unas mesas libres corrimos para cojer una ya que el resto tambien estaba luchando por conseguir una jajajjaj me rei sango tambien reia.

bueno ahora retomando la comversacion que teniamos en la mañana de que noti...- en ese momento bolvi a maldecir para mis adentros nos avia interrumpido un grupo de chicos intentando ligar con nosotras.

hola guapas que tal estan? no les gustaria tomar algo con nosotros? - pregunto uno de ello para que decir el chico no era feo tenia tez bronceada, unos lindos ojos negros , y su cabello negro y largo cojido en una trenza larga.

ni siquiera sabemos quien eres mas modales muchacho- contraataco sango jajaja me sonrei sango era asi con estos casanovas v: pero el chico no perdio la compostura.

disculpenme señoritas mi nombre es bankotsu. y este de aqui es koga , y a mi otro lado esta naraku nos acabamos de conocer y decidimos hacercarnos al ver a estas dos guapas señoritas - dijo por fin se callaba rogaba por que sango los echara la mire de reojo y jaajajaj casi se me sale la risa a verla justo cuando el chico termino ella dio un gran bostezo cosa que esta vez al chico chico si le cambio un poco la cara jajaj keria reir ,no le preste atencion a los otros 2 chicos.

disculpadnos nuestra siguiente clase esta a punto de comenzar, si nos disculpan - sango cojio su maleta y salio a paso rapido yo ni estupida me mantuve la velocidad que ella mantenia no sin antes darme la buelta y despedirme con un movimiento de caveza. al empezar a seguir a sango tuve otra ves esa sensacion. Me di la vuelta y esos chicos seguian mirandonos pero no senti nada respecto a ellos - kag date prisaaaaaaa!!!!! - me gritaba sango mientras seguia corriendo era verdad , llegabamos tarde.

y asi pasaron las siguientes horas, alfin ya era hora de irse.

porfin podemos irnos sango - le dije.

a lo que ella asintio.

enprendimos el trayecto hacia la parada del bus esta ves no dejaria que nadie la interrumpiera.

parece que por fin sin interrupciones - dije mientras mientras miraba a mi alrededor con cara de pocos amigos para que nadie se nos acercara. no es ke yo no fuera sociable es solo ke queria ese momento para mi, necesita saber estaba repicada con esa noticia.

dime ya de una ves la noticia - le dije autoritaria

yaya tranquila kag- me dijo sin mucho animo - en la noticia decian que hay un asesino serial suelto en la ciudad ya que an encontrado demasiadas similitudes en las victimas - dijo

enserio - dije guáu realmente me sorprendio la noticia pero recorde lo que dijo en la mañana - no seas pajaro de mal aguero sango seguro el profe tiene un costipado o algo - le dije seria

no te lo tomes tan enserio kag lo decia de broma - dijo y me empujo levemente con el hombro.

si perdona jajaj - jajajaj - no reimos.

al llegar a la parada seguimos hablando de trivialidades. y derrepente lo vovi a senter ese escalofrio. pero tan pronto como lo senti desaparecio. el autobus llego y no subimos en el nos sentamos al ultimo competi con sango por sentarme en la ventana cosa que conllebo que nos mirasen de forma desaprobatoria cosa que nos dio un poco de verguenza no preste mas atencion, y mire por la ventana,

en ese momento me paralice lo que veia parecia un sueño parado en la cera del frente a la uni, un hombre vestido de negro camiseta negra jeans negros y comvers negros, de tez morena, largo cabello plateado, y sus ojos brillaban tan o mas que el sol, parpadee y el desaparecio. me dije a mi misma " necesito un novio v:"

al llegar a casa me di cuenta por las luces de que gracias a kami mi familia ya abia vuelto entre corriendo diciendo.

mama mamaaaaaa nunca mas me dejes sola v: - le dije mientras amagaba un llanto, ella me abrazo y me dijo

anda a bañarte que hueles a chivo - me dijo sin mas, cosa que hice sali de la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre y pase por la sala saludando ami abulo y hermano. no me fije en el televisor que estaban pasando informacion de las noticias. y me fui a duchar.

{ noticias: se encontro el cadaver de un hombre de unos 35 años en una vieja fabrica abandonada el cuerpo presenta ematomas por todo el cuerpo y la marca del asesino serial dos endiduras en el cuello }.


End file.
